EVIL RISES
by BORED1
Summary: RAVENS OLD TEACHER COMES BACK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT RAVEN IS HAVING WITH VAN AND COMES UP WITH A PLAN WICH MIGHT DESTROY PLANET ZI(OOPS)
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T ZOIDS IDONT OWN ANYTHING IF I OWNED IT Y WOULD I WRITE ON FANFIC SIT  
  
"IM BORED" WAS THE WORDS HEARD FROM VAN EVERY DAY AT AROUND 3:00. TIMES WERE PEACEFUL SO VAN WAS ALWAYS BORED BUT RAVEN CAME EVERYDAY VAN WAS ALWAYS READY TO FIGHT BUT NO ONE WAS SURPRISED. RAVEN ALWAYS CAME IT WAS LIKE A ROUTINE BUT VAN DIDN'T NOTICE .  
  
TO RAVEN IT WAS DIFFERENT HE CAME FOR THE FIGHT HE WAS BORED AND WANTED TO CAUSE TROUBLE KILLING VAN WAS SOMETHING HE HAD PLANNED FOR A SERIOUS BATTLE. RAVEN HAD THOUGHT SOME DAY WHEN HE AND VAN WERE OLD THEY WOULD BOTH DIE IN FIERY ZOID BATTLE.  
  
"VAN, IF YOUR GONNA STAY HERE ALL DAY AT LEATS HELP US CLEAN UP." THIS WAS THE REMARK VAN HEARD OFTEN FROM FIONA WHILE SHE, IRVINE, AND MOONBAY CLEANED UP AFTER THE PREVIOUS DAYS FIGHT AFTER RETURNING FROM WHEREVER THEY WENT.  
  
A LOUD CRASH WAS HEARD OUTSIDE. AND IN A FLASH VAN WAS GONE. "VAN, YOU'RE A STUPID FUCK AND ALWAYS WILL BE" IRVINE CALLED FROM THE HOUSE" RAVEN HAD ARRIVED RIGHT ON TIME. "VAN ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR ARE YOU GOING TO SIT AROUND LIKE THE STUPID FUCK YOU ARE." "I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP CALIING ME THAT" VAN AND RAVENS FIGHT BEGAN. THE GENOBREAKER FIRED THE CHARGED PARTICLE GUN WHICH HIT VAN HEAD ON. THE LIGR WAS BURNED IN THE FRONT AND THE GLASS PROTECTING VAN WAS SHATTERED. VAN FIRED 2 SHOTS WHICH MISSED. THEN A MESSEGE WAS SENT TO BOTH VAN AND RAVEN. "YOU GUYS FIGHT LIKE PUSSYS."  
  
" IS THAT A GENOBREAKER" MOONBAY SAID AS THE BLACK FIGURE APPROACHED THE BASE. "NO WAY ONLY I HAVE A GENOBREAKER" WAS RAVENS RESPONSE. THE GENOBREKER BLASTED BOTH VAN AND RAVEN AND TH PILOT CAME OUT. HE WAS ATALL GUY WITH WHITE HAIRAND WORE BLOCK CLOTHES A SHIRT AND PANTS. "NICE FIGHTING RAVEN BETTER THAN HIM BUT WHY DON'T YOU TOO FIGHT HAND TO HAND ISNT THAT WHAT I TAUGHT YOU RAVEN" "WHO IS THAT RAVEN HE SEEMS TO KNOW YOU" "SHUT UP VAN, HIS NAME IS LITHE DARK AND HE TAOUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW SHOW SOME RESPECT ASSFUCKS." "OOOH A STORY I WANN HEAR IT" WAS WHAT FIONA SAID BEFORE PEOPLE STARTED LOOKING AT HER ASIF SHE WAS INSANE.  
  
DARKS STORY: "I DON'T KNO HOW I WAS BORN OR WHO MY PARENTS ARE I WAS ADDOPTED WHEN I WAS 2 I LEFT HOME WHEN I WAS 5 I LEFT BECAUSE. WELL I DON'T REALLY KNOW I JUST UP AND LEFT WHEN I WAS 7 I WAS JOINE BY RAVEN AND ANOTHER KID WHICH I TRAINED TO HAVE UTMOST POWER I EVEN GAVE RAVEN THE ORGANOID SHADOWWHEN I WAS 14 BOTH LEFT ME SO I WAS ALONE SO I SEARCHED FOR MYSELF I KNOW THAT'S WEIRD BUT THERE ARE OTHER POWERFULPEOPLE OUT THERE WHOM IF I TOUCHI BECOME THEM I CAN CHANGE BETWEEN THEM AND ME." "BULLSHIT" "SHUT UP IM TELLIN A STORY DUMB FUCK." "STOP CALLING ME THAT" "ANYWAY OVER TIME I FOUND JUST ONE OF MYSELF AND THERE ARE 8." "HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW"ASKED MOONBAY. "22" "DAMN" "SHUT UP LIMP DICK IM TELLIN A STORY" "BEATS DUMB FUCK" "VAN SHUT UP" "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME TELL THE STORY. ANY WAY MY SEARCH BROUGHT ME HERE AND WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT HERES RAVEN." "WE LIKE TO CALL HIM COLD BLOODED KILLER" "JESUS VAN SHUT UP" "NO ITS OK STORYS OVER DUMB FUCK"  
  
THE OTHERS BEGAN TO DISCUSS RAVENS NEW WHAT APPEARED TO BE PARTNER WHO COULDN'T SEEM TO STOP LOOKING AT MOONBAY AND FIONA. "SEE HOW HE KEEPS LOOKING AT US IT CREEPY" I SEE A LOT OF THINGS" WAS THE ANSWER FROM A VERY STONED FIONA. "I DON'T TRUST HIM EITHER"SAID VAN AND IRVINE AGREED."  
  
"RAVEN LETS GET OUTTA HERE FROM THIS FUCKING FAGGOT VAN AND THOSE HOT BITCHES AND THE GAY PIRATE I HAVE A PROPOSITION WE NEED TO DISCUSS." 


	2. the plan

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BIG  
  
Deep in the desert Raven and Dark are discussing Darks plan.  
  
"Whats your big plan" "Well you know the legend of if 8 are brought together then the hero will rise. If three are brought together an unstoppable power will arise ill use this power to rise up the zoids buried beneath the ground. There are a number of zooids buried beneath ZI I want to bring them up with the power I hope to achieve and use them to control zi." "Why are they there?" "They're there to rebuild zi if something ever happens to it. Which something will happen to it thanks to me. But theres nothing they can do about it. By the way Raven is 'dumb fuck' gonna cause trouble or can you handle it?" "Leave it to me I'll take care of Van." "Good and I'll earn their trust and betray them." "besides they trust me pretty well enough already anyway."  
  
At a nearby camp in the desert Van and the others are discussing Dark.  
  
"I don't trust him." "neither do I" "he taught Raven and Rvaens  
a cold blooded killer how can we trust him" "See Irvine Fiona and  
Moonbay don't trust him so howcome you do." "Van he doesn't seem as  
bad as Raven I don't think he taught Ravaen to kill maybe he taught  
him how to fight 'dumb fuck'" "Alright stop calling hi that" Fiona  
always took it upon herself to stick ur for Van but if she didn't who  
else would. "He said me and Fiona were hot he cant be all bad."  
Moonbay liked to point out when guyscommented her but she always added  
in Fiona because she didn't wanna seem to gloat. "so hes got good  
eyesight big deal" "Whatever eyepatch boy" "Cram it limp dick the  
point is that we don't know him he hasn't seen Raven for7 years maybe  
Raven wasn't always a killer. I don't know but we cant just say  
someones bad because of who their with I think hes good.  
  
Dark is sitting in a chair by a fire  
  
"Im bad I'm bda oh yea oh yea." Raven stares at him as if he were  
shocked, "you need help" "live a little my good man we will soon be  
very very rich." "imma kill that dumb bitch" "who Van" "yea duhh then  
imma steal Fiona away from him and make her my slave" "maybe you  
should try buying her flowers chicks like shit like that" "hmmm maybe,  
you know what I saw you looking at Moonbays ass iso ill tell you what  
if that wont work out ill flip you for Fiona" "deal" "hey I need a  
favor I need you to do 2 things first destroy my genosaur" "I thought  
it was a genobreaker." "no it's a very highly modified genosaur, but  
anyway I need you to destroy it and break into guardian force hq and  
steal the new zoid they're working on and give it a black paint job"  
"what 9s it" "its called project x they're creating some kind of  
genosaur modeled very closely after your genobreaker they plan to use  
it against you its called breaker x or something like that." "why  
didn't you tell me" "it didn't matter I was gonna steal it anyway."  
"so what it woulda been good to know." "just do it alright" "well  
what are you gonna do while I'm doing this" "duh shut off security and  
keep Van Flyheit occupied see he already doesn't trust me so if the  
others aren't there and I fight him then noone will believe that  
dumbfuck." "what if they are there" " it don't matter because they can  
find out our plan I only need them to trust me so that they don't  
catch on early and stop you from getting in once your in it'll be to  
late, you do remember how to fight without the zoid don't you ." "I  
remember very well" "Good then lets go" "now?" "no time like the  
present."  
  
My fics suck and im proud woooo 


	3. please help us

DISCLAIMER: ....TELL ME SOMETHINDOES ANYONE READING THIS (ASSUMING SOMEONE READS IT) THINK I ACTUALLY OWN A TV SERIES ON A NATIONWIDE NETWOK (WHICH REACHES AT LEAST THE LOWER 48 STATES) AND JAPAN I MEAN COME ON WHO WOULD THINK THAT. /!@#$%^&*()*-+":?/., THERE REALLY ARE A LOT OF SIGNS ON A KEYBOARD.  
  
"This thing is so cool you know something anyone fucks with me I'll fuck em up man boom haha take that Saddam." "You're an idiot Dark." "Yea but I'm an evil genius, admit it you know I'm your hero." "Ironic that an evil genius would call himself a hero isn't it" "shut up now I'm gonna be thinking about that all day. Stupid paradox." "So what do we do now?" "duh assemble our forces are you that stupid" "you know you just killed a guy and you seem quite happy." "Do you feel bad for the people you kill." "No but at least I'm solemn and quite im not all chipper you know villains in stories are always all angry and evil or insane." "What can I say I'm a people person who kills people but I do enjoy the occasional get together." "how do we exactly 'assemble our forces'?" "We get some of Vans friends to join us" "Impossible there all loyal and friendly its enough to make you sick." "I'm very manipulative need I remind you oh and by the way Raven, trust me you wouldn't want be to be the solemn insane villain."  
  
Moonbey and Irvine are walking along near a store and so are Raven and Dark. Moonbey and Irvine don't notice the 2 of them and continue to walk Moonbay and Irvine talking to a kid: "What a good boy Don't ya wanna grow up strong eat your vegetables and be good." "Yea kid I get the feeling someday you'll be a great man." Raven and Dark talking to the same kid: "here take this gun and rob yourself some candy" "yea and make sure the clerk dies before you take anything" "thanks mister" "don't you love corrupting todays youth" "haha" "hey look its captain fag and the hot bitch" "Dark you wont get them there to loyal to Van." "If they don't help us I owe you a cut of the money we make" "deal...hey wait a minute" "Dark what are you doing here, Moonbey call the cops." "yesterday we wiped out a fleet of guardian force soldier guys and killed Thomas do you really think that some cops are gonna keep us captive. Look I want to ask you guys to join me and Raven." "well see we would but NO are you crazy I cant believe you thought we would do it." "Think about it what are you your Vans backup and she's like a bus driver at least we'll give yous guys a cut of the money and let you help out." "Hey you weren't even gonna give me a cut of the money." "Irvine, he makes a good point." "your right, ok were in" 


End file.
